


Dancing in Dreams Made of Silk and Satin

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: JunHui was stressed...so stressed that he didn't even know what to do anymore with his life. He just wanted to run away from it all. But then, Jeonghan appeared and suddenly the world was brighter than ever. Unfortunately, the dangerous thing about depending on a single flame to lighten your darkness, is that the candle is in pain too. And soon, that sole flame will die out as well. What will JunHui do then?





	Dancing in Dreams Made of Silk and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Sabbie!!! Hahaha, I had so much fun writing thisX3 I really do best in the angst/hurt genre, even though I REALLLLLLY try to avoid it...cause angst is....angsty XD If that makes sense X3 I honestly don't know if they're out of character or not...but I hope everyone who reads this (including you Sabb!) will love the characters as much as I do!  
> Hope you like it Sabbie!!!! Sorry that it's not the happy Junhan fic that I expect you were hoping for>< I hope you like it regardless!!!  
> Luv you dear!

The first time JunHui meets Jeonghan is on a cool, spring day. 

The Sun is high in the sky with the wind blowing lightly as he throws himself against the railing of the rooftop of the school building, having run as fast as he could. Running away from being a 1st year, away from being the only Chinese national in his class. Running away from his meagre Korean, running away from it all.  
He breathes in the air, filling up his lungs till he feels ready to burst. Ready to scream away all his fears. 

_He hears him before he sees him. ___

__“What are you doing up here?”_ _

__JunHui turns so fast that he feels like he may have snapped his neck._ _

__He stares up above the door he entered from, where the raised platform that also holds the water tank and power generator for the school is. And it is there that he sees him. Sitting cross-legged on said platform._ _

__Short silky brown hair, with a slightly long fringe, matching perfectly with the hazelnut eyes that is set like jewels in a crown._ _

__Stunned by the sudden appearance of another person, JunHui can only stutter out his words._ _

__“你是…”*_ _

__“Jeonghan.”_ _

__JunHui’s eyes grown larger and he feels the next few words stumble out without resistance. Possibly from happiness? Relief?_ _

__“你听得懂华语？”*_ _

__Jeonghan shakes his head lightly and laughs a little to himself as he leans back on his arms._ _

__“Nah. Just a guess?”_ _

__JunHui looks down and merely sighs in disappointment as he heard Jeonghan’s reply to his question._ _

_Wait…What? ___

____His eyes immediately snapped back up to the boy who is smiling down at him. The boy let his legs dangle off the platform and leaned slightly more on his right arm. He tilts his head to the right and his mouth spreads into a gentle smile as his eyes curve into slight crescents. The wind blows the boy’s hair to float in the breeze and JunHui thinks he’s seeing an angel in real life._ _ _ _

____“So what’s your name?”_ _ _ _

____And JunHui is captivated._ _ _ _

____==========================================================================================_ _ _ _

____Jeonghan is an enigma and JunHui knows that, knows that what he does know about Jeonghan is purely on the surface. In fact, he had to learn what he knew about Jeonghan mainly from seniors in his dance club._ _ _ _

____Jeonghan. A 2nd year majoring in Natural Sciences. Class president and currently in the Top 5 in the school based on academics. Doesn’t have club activities but randomly joins the basketball team for practice if he’s not sleeping on the rooftop._ _ _ _

____JunHui doesn’t know why Jeonghan is on the rooftop every day. He doesn’t know whether Jeonghan even goes to class. Jeonghan’s classmates don’t intend to tell him either, so JunHui leaves it._ _ _ _

____Instead of pondeing further, he spends whatever time he can with Jeonghan on said rooftop. He likes it. He likes being with Jeonghan._ _ _ _

____Jeonghan has always approached him first. Has always started the conversation first. And it’s always the same every time. Jeonghan would grab his hand and lead him to the ladder that goes up to the top of the platform. There on the platform, Jeonghan paints JunHui’s mind with his dreams._ _ _ _

____Jeonghan has big dreams. He talks about his dreams as if he’s singing a song, taking both of JunHui’s hands in his own, swinging them side to side as he tells him of his plans._ _ _ _

____He’s going to rent a hot air balloon for the both of them, and they’re going to go high in the sky and touch the clouds. He’s going to try out for the next Olympics and travel the world. He’s going to buy a house in Jeju near a clearing where he will lie down in the grass on spring days and dance with the flowers. He’s going to run away with that American circus that just toured in Korea, and he’s going to bring JunHui along._ _ _ _

____JunHui comments that neither of them can speak English and Jeonghan bellows aloud, like he had too much to drink, smiling brighter than the Sun itself. He releases their hands to cup JunHui’s face instead and brings him close to touch foreheads with him._ _ _ _

____“That’s why it’s a dream.”_ _ _ _

____Letting go of him, Jeonghan does a twirl before coming close again to flick JunHui on the forehead._ _ _ _

____“You’re late to class JunHui, what are you doing?”_ _ _ _

____His face betrays the message he’s probably attempting to send across because Jeonghan is smiling as he turns to face the opposite end of the platform._ _ _ _

____JunHui sucks in a breath as he rubs the now sore spot on his head. He takes a deep breath before speaking._ _ _ _

____“I’m spending time with you.”_ _ _ _

____==========================================================================================_ _ _ _

____Dreams come to an end however. And JunHui feels like his have come to a standstill when Jeonghan is not on the rooftop one day._ _ _ _

____One day turns into a week, a week into a month._ _ _ _

____JunHui is worried. He’s scared. And for the first time he regrets not asking Jeonghan more about himself. Like where he lived, who he lives with, who are his friends._ _ _ _

____Attempting to find out information from Jeonghan’s classmates turns out to be a dead end when they show little interest in the boy. One of them comments,_ _ _ _

____“He’ll be back in a while, this always happens every now and then.”_ _ _ _

____That doesn’t satisfy JunHui, and if anything, it makes him angrier at the thoughtlessness they have. Taking things into his own hands, JunHui approaches Jeonghan’s homeroom teacher, who is undeniably shocked. Why would a younger student care about his class president?_ _ _ _

____Still the teacher takes what he can get, especially since no one in his own class has volunteered to check in on Jeonghan and he himself has failed in finding out what had happened to the boy._ _ _ _

____Taking the address given to him, JunHui leaves the school as quickly as he can on the Friday of that week to hunt down where Jeonghan lived. He’s frightened, never having really ventured around Seoul much since he came. But with the guidance from Jeonghan to improve his Korean in the past, he finds the place, even if it meant having to stop more than 10 people along the way to ask for directions. And even then, he’s still nervous that he’s gotten the wrong house as he stands outside the apartment door._ _ _ _

____Butterflies fill up his stomach and he feels like they move up his throat, choking him from the inside out as he presses the doorbell._ _ _ _

_The bell chimes. ___

______No response._ _ _ _ _ _

______He presses again._ _ _ _ _ _

_And again. And again. ___

________He checks the address one more time, and now panic fills him instead as the butterflies escape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His gut feeling tells him that something is wrong. Horribly wrong. He has nothing left to lose as he tries the door handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Locked._

__

__He starts banging on the door, calling for Jeonghan. For any response, for any reply. He hears a sound from the inside.__

_The sound of a body dropping to the ground. ___

____________JunHui doesn’t hold back this time and rams his body solid into the door. It doesn’t break but he can feel the fragility of the door. He slams against the door three more times and the door gives way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thank goodness Jeonghan doesn’t have a chain lock for his door. ___

______________As he stumbles in, he is engulfed with a multitude of smells._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Strong vanilla. Floral Smells. Antiseptic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Vomit. ___

________________Junhui looks around in the darkness of the room, with only the light from outside to give him some visibility._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The apartment is small. A studio apartment, probably more than 50 years old given how quickly the lock gave way. The housing board probably only refurbished the exterior, leaving the individual houses to rot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________JunHui continues to scan the room before his eyes fall on the body that lies at the foot of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He runs before he can even think, dragging Jeonghan’s body up from the floor, leaning him slightly against the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jeonghan! Jeonghan! What happened!? Are you ok!? Jeonghan!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But Jeonghan isn’t there. His eyes are glassy and he stares straight at JunHui without emotion. Dried tear marks stain his cheeks and more threaten to fall the more JunHui calls him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________JunHui is already crying, tears flowing uncontrollably as he hugs Jeonghan to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________JunHui is confused, he’s lost and he doesn’t know what to do. So he just hugs Jeonghan tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________If anything at least Jeonghan was alive. At least his heart was still beating. Even though he feels as cold as ice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It’s another 2 hours later when Jeonghan becomes slightly more responsive. They hadn’t moved from since JunHui found him, holding him still in a tight embrace. Pushing JunHui slightly away, Jeonghan speaks, the words coming out dry, like crinkled paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t. There’s no point. Everything. There’s just no point.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________JunHui grabs him by the shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What do you mean? What happened? Jeonghan tell me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jeonghan weakly shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You don’t need to know. Cause there’s no point.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________JunHui pulls Jeonghan against himself again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He needs to do something. Jeonghan had helped him so many times when he was lost, lonely and struggling. He knows he needs to do something to bring back the light in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________So JunHui plans. Jeonghan’s dreams are big. But not all of them are impossible. He knows he can get some help from a kid in his neighbourhood who had just recently moved from Jeju. He’ll finds out where on the island would there be a clearing that the two of them can go to. If anything, he wants to try to fulfil one of Jeonghan’s dreams…or at least part of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________==========================================================================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When everything is set, he revisits the apartment one early Saturday and grabs Jeonghan’s hand, dragging him out of the house, Jeonghan dumbly following along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jeonghan had refused to live with JunHui and had refused to let JunHui stay. ___

__________________JunHui doesn’t have much money, but he has saved enough over the weeks to get them a flight to Jeju and back. Jeonghan is emotionless throughout the entire flight, simply leaning on JunHui’s shoulder the entire leg and JunHui wonders if Jeonghan even knows what’s going on. He probably does, but his eyes remain as lifeless as they did the day that JunHui found him in the house and JunHui has to grab tightly onto their entwined fingers to ensure to himself that Jeonghan is really there with him and is not going to just disappear into nothingness the moment he turns away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When they finally reach, they immediately begin their trek to find the clearing. Really JunHui is just dragging Jeonghan along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________JunHui is worried that he’s going to get them lost, with nothing but a makeshift map and vague instructions from Seungkwan, but the determination to get to their destination pulls him through and he’s rewarded for his efforts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Sun shines brightly on the clearing that stands in the middle of the forest that they trekked through. The smell of wild flowers fills the air and blossoms all around, colouring the clearing with a myriad of colours. JunHui takes it all it, taking a deep breath and feels the freshness of the air fill him from within. His greatest reward however, was turning to see Jeonghan and seeing the life in his eyes return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eyes wide and big, it looked to JunHui like Jeonghan’s world had just reopened and life had been revived in him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Letting go of JunHui’s hand, Jeonghan takes a few nervous steps in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_One step, two steps, three steps._

____________________And then he’s bursting into a full blown run as he charges through the field as if his life depended on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He twirls, jumps, spins in circles and runs some more. And even then he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. Something long seeded deep within him seemed to have sprung forth in life and Jeonghan couldn’t control it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________JunHui can only watch as Jeonghan ran across and danced amidst the spring flowers. He smiles. This is the Jeonghan he knew. This is the Jeonghan he had met that first day at school. Uninhibited, free and most of all, happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And then. Suddenly. In what felt like years, Jeonghan does something that Junhui hadn’t been expecting. Couldn’t have expected_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He spins around and reaches out his hand. Smiling at him with a happiness that rivalled the Sun, he beckons towards JunHui. To join him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________JunHui runs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As fast as his legs could carry him, tears streaming from his eyes, almost stumbling as he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Taking his hand, Jeonghan pulls him into an ecstasy filled dance around the clearing. There are no steps, no rhythm, and no positions. Just the movement of two bodies expressing joy in whatever way they knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And they carry on, till there’s not a single bit of strength left in their muscles. At last, to fall onto the grass underneath their feet, beside one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They say nothing. For words are unnecessary. Words would only bring reality back to them. That soon after, they would have to leave. They would have to return to that house, to the blank masks that face them at school. To the truth that they only had these few hours left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________JunHui feels like they're dancing in a dream made of silk and satin, and he can no longer tell which is which. What is real and what’s fake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But honestly, JunHui doesn’t care. He turns to look at Jeonghan and sees that Jeonghan is looking right back at him. Jeonghan smiles, eyes alive and taps his forehead against JunHui’s as their hands entwine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Its fine JunHui thinks. Just like this, he’s going to cherish the dream a little longer. While Jeonghan is here with him, happy and smiling. While they’re wrapped in the warmth of the earth and embraced in the rays of the Sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3  
> *Written in British English*  
> *你是: You are? (incomplete form of 你是谁，meaning, who are you)  
> *你听得懂华语: You understand Mandarin?


End file.
